


The Aftermath of Pie

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Pie, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Noire participate in the Shepherds' pie-eating contest, then have a fun night. Brady gets roped into it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Pie

“Noire! Hey, Noire!” Morgan’s unexpected appearance behind her nearly caused the archer to faint dead away, which thankfully was avoided in favor of her wheeling around in a panic. The panic faded fast upon seeing the ecstatic smile on Morgan’s face as she explained, “There’s a pie-eating contest going on! Apparently Lady Sumia got pushed into making way too much of it, and Cynthia came up with the idea so we wouldn’t have to throw most of it away. Princess Lissa and Master Gaius already ate so much they passed out. Come on, come on!”

Tharja’s daughter didn’t get a chance to respond before her friend grabbed her arm and quite literally dragged her off toward the center of the camp where the contest was to be held. There was a large table piled high with all the various types of pie, most of the Shepherds gathered there in anticipation. “M-Morgan, are you sure we should-?“

The meek young woman was interrupted by Brady storming up to them and snapping, “You’re late! Sit down and get ready to eat your damn pie, things’re getting’ started!” With a glance toward Noire, he added, “Ma and me are gonna be standin’ by with staves at the ready. So eat all ya want!” While he bustled off to finalize preparations, the two girls looked at each other with determined expressions and took their seats.

Banter was flying between the contestants as the air thickened with friendly tension, boasts being exchanged with abandon. Morgan spotted Say’ri watching from the sidelines and waved cheerfully, calling, “Mother! Are you not participating?”

A smile touched the princess of Chon’sin’s face as she made her way to her daughter. “I fear I cannot, Morgan. Your father will likely be indisposed once this competition is finished, and needs I must ensure his stomach does not burst. It falls upon you to represent Chon’sin in this endeavor, and I expect you to acquit yourself with the same valor you show on the battlefield. With an appetite such as yours, I have no need to fear you falling ill.” She shared a salute with the neophyte tactician before taking her place at Robin’s side while he engaged in feats of bragging with Vaike.

The chatter was cut short by Brady’s loud voice as he shouted, “Alright, listen up! This pie-eating contest’s about to start, so I gotta go over the rules before things get crazy! Rule one: Eat as much pie as ya can! Healers are on call! Rule two: Don’t steal anyone else’s pie! There’s enough for everyone, and we gotta be good sports here! Rule three: Get yer arses in gear right now!” Gripping a spent stave, he whacked an iron kettle as a makeshift bell to signal the start of the contest.

The next several hours progressed in a frenzy of pie and indulgence, contestants steadily dropping out as the sheer amount of Sumia’s cooking overwhelmed their stomachs. Noire was one of the first to fall, having only consumed two and a half pies before bowing out, but Morgan held her own with the spirit of a ravening wolf. At the end of the contest, she was the last challenger to the notoriously hungry Stahl and matched him bite for bite while all eyes were fixed on them. Faced with Morgan’s undaunted determination, the knight pushed himself back from the table and conceded.

“Alright, we got a winner!” Brady shouted. “Congrats, Morgan!” Seemingly unfazed by the small mountain of pie she’d consumed, the young tactician rose and blew theatrical kisses to the applauding crowd during her standing ovation.

Once everyone was starting to go their separate ways, Morgan approached Noire and looked down to where she laid on a bedroll. “You alright, Noire?”

“Mhm.” The older girl smiled up at her with a look of pride. “I wish I had the kind of fortitude you do, Morgan. I couldn’t come close to matching you, and even with how little I ate I still needed Brady’s help so I didn’t get sick.”

A guilty expression crossed Morgan’s face as she kicked at the ground and murmured, “Sorry. I got kinda carried away dragging you into this. Let me make it up to you, okay?” Looking around, she spotted the scarred priest nearby and called, “Hey Brady! Do you mind helping me get Noire back to her tent? I don’t think she should be walking around much right now.” What Noire didn’t see was the gesture Morgan made to their friend, hidden from view by her billowy sleeve.

Together, she and Brady lifted the bedroll and carefully carried Noire back to her tent. Once she was carefully settled, the healer looked between both girls and asked, “Ya really think we should be doin’ this, Morgan? It might be a bit rough on her.”

“She won’t have to move too much, we’ll be the ones doing the work. Besides, I know you like Noire as much as I do.” Shooting a glance at her friend, she grinned mischievously. “We’ve spent a few nights together already, but she’s always said that she wants you. Isn’t that right, Noire?”

Noire’s response was to blush scarlet as she stammered, “M-Morgan! You weren’t supposed to tell him…!” She fidgeted momentarily before looking to Brady and asking, “W-Would you mind? I’ve never been with a man before, but if it’s you it’s okay, and Morgan’s here too…”

“Aw hell, that’s rough to just spring on a guy!” He complained with a heavy sigh. “Well, I guess if I gotta say it I gotta say it. You’re both knockouts and I’ve been havin’ a hard time choosin’ between ya! So this is about the best thing that could happen.” Brady tossed his heavy robes to one side and kicked off his boots before pulling off his smallclothes, the heat ensuring he didn’t need to wear much. He was thin, as befitting someone who focused more on healing and spell-slinging than brawn, but the basic training he went through alongside everyone else gave him definite musculature.

Morgan gave him an appreciative nod before kneeling and methodically stripping Noire, who didn’t seem the least bit concerned. It wasn’t the first time such a thing had been done, after all. Finally, the tactician-in-training shed her oversized coat and the undergarments beneath it, giving both her companions a playful smirk. “This is gonna be a fun night. How do you want it, Noire?”

After a moment’s consideration, the reclining girl replied, “I want you in my mouth, Brady… And Morgan, I want you to use your tongue on me. Is that okay?”

Their reply was to position themselves on either end of her, the noble scion kneeling at her head with his shaft at its full length while Morgan got on all fours with her head between Noire’s legs. She made the first move, her tongue gently stroking her friend and lover’s lower lips with teasing, feather-light touches, before Brady carefully inserted himself into Noire’s mouth.

“Damn, Noire… This feels good…” The young man groaned as Noire began sucking and licking his manhood, her mouth warm and her lips and tongue soft and pleasurable. Her only response was to moan with pleasure at the feeling of the hard member in her mouth and Morgan’s tongue caressing her sex.

A giggle escaped Morgan’s lips as she purred, “You’re so wet, Noire. Does having both of us here get you more aroused than usual?” She kissed the archer’s clit before beginning to tease it gently with the fingers of one hand, shifting her tongue to diving in between Noire’s folds and stroke at her interior.

“Mmmph…” Noire moaned lustily around the obstruction in her mouth, her face scarlet with arousal as she continued her ministrations on Brady’s shaft while Morgan kept pace in pleasuring her. They were going to such an effort to please her while still letting her lie back and rest, and the care they showed her touched her heart.

Brady ran his fingers through his lover’s hair while lightly thrusting into her mouth, making sure not to be too rough and let her lie still. “Gods, you’re beautiful. You’re both beautiful. I’m a damn lucky guy right about now.” He muttered as a heat built up in his groin. “Noire, I’m gonna-!” The sentence remained unfinished as he released into her mouth, feeling her continue to suck him until she’d gotten everything she could from him.

The pleasure of having her mouth filled with seed caused Noire’s mind to go hazy as her body was overwhelmed by the sensation, her inner walls tightening around Morgan’s tongue as her own fluids burst out onto her young friend’s face. Both Morgan and Brady withdrew from her, leaving the dark mage’s daughter panting with exhaustion and delight. “That was… wonderful. I want to have you two again. And again, and again…” Her eyes drifted closed as she smiled, the last of Brady’s semen slipping down her throat. Soon she was asleep with that pleased smile on her lips.

“So I guess we’re Noire’s harem now.” Morgan quipped, settling in beside the older girl.

“Eh, I don’t mind that much. I’m gonna have to get in both of ya next time, though.” For his part, Brady stretched out on Noire’s other side. “Some priest I am, huh?”


End file.
